


Randy Curiosity

by XPerimental



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Beast - Freeform, Breeding, Breeding Bench, Come Inflation, M/M, Monster of the Week, Monster sex, Other, Penis Size, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Teratophilia, Warhorses, beastiality, kind of, what can i say it's been on my mind, what's in the box
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XPerimental/pseuds/XPerimental
Summary: It’s curiosity that makes Jojo sneak out to the barn.Curiosity and the knowledge that the breeding box wasn’t only used by the warhorses.





	Randy Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> * gestures *  
> Look, a different flavour of what I did last time.  
> I've been very tired lately, and wanted to write another thing not very... plot heavy. Not that I have much with plot, but hey, look over there! I think that may be my inability to not insert some random worldbuilding into porn!  
> ~XPeri  
> Not Beta read

It’s curiosity that makes Jojo sneak out to the barn.

Curiosity and the knowledge that the breeding box wasn’t _only_ used by the warhorses.

Jojo knew what the box was for—the warhorses his relatives bred and raised were partially demonic, and since they didn’t keep so many mares around that they could keep one available for the rowdier beasts due to their high fertility, they kept “breeding boxes” available.

Jojo wasn’t sure if he believed his cousin that there was a come eating creature inside of each of those things—he couldn’t hear a thing from any of them when they were cycled through, not that he got _close_ to them or anything.

He’d done enough work at the ranch for enough summers that he knew the… rotation of the boxes, just as he knew the rotation of each of the fields the warhorses were moved through.

Every month there was about a three weeks time where one of the breeding boxes were brought into the barn for the studs to use before they were let at one of the mares—the week without use of the box would get the studs riled up, according to his relatives, and letting each stud at the box right before it bred one of the mares took the edge off.

And, according to their books, there was a significant decrease in breeding related injuries since they’d made the system up.

But for that weeks time Jojo was certain that the box wasn’t getting any less use.

So he watched, and waited, and this summer he snuck out to the barn when he saw the farm hands wheeling one of the padded black breeding boxes from the back of one of the trucks.

Jojo unzipped, certain that at any moment one of the farmhands—even _Randy_ , god forbid—would pop out from behind a haybale, _gotcha_!

Randy was weird, given that he was both the vet and the mechanic for the breeding benches, and would 100% mess with him _forever_ over this.

But he managed to not only unzip and untuck, but even managed to keep his dick steady up the step he’d pulled forward to get him at the right height—

But it wasn’t fear that licked up his spine when that suckling wet warmth enveloped the sensitive head of his dick.

It was so wet, so warm…

His hips were rocking without thought, gasps falling from his open mouth as he desperately rutted forward, fear of being caught keeping him right at the edge…

His hips slapped against the soft, synthetic padding on the outside of the breeding bench, his hands clenching against the artificial curves on the outside designed to be gripped by the forelegs of well-maintained demonic studs.

The texture inside was just— _ah_!

Jojo was shocked and embarrassed at how quickly he’d come, the breeding bench’s soft insides still undulating around his dick, that wet heat and suction growing painful against his sensitive head. He quickly pulled out, nose scrunching at the slight dampness still left on his dick, and pulled up his pants while heading to the door.

… And doubled back, tucking his shirt, to move the step stool from in front of the breeding box.

He set it down where it had been before, face flushing. Imagine them finding that bench in such a suspicious place, not like he was the only one doing it, but…

He slipped out of the barn and back into his room without anyone the wiser. The next morning he fingered and stroked himself to completion, still half asleep and remembering the slick suction from the breeding box.

X

He thinks about the breeding box during his chores, and finds himself staring towards the barn more often than not.

No one notices.

X

The ranch hands weren’t suspicious when he asked about the benches. It was all a part of the business.

“Your cuz made an order for another few, I know that much. Lookin’ to expand the breedin’, I think, or maybe your uncle is goin’ through with getting more fields. Know we’re due for more foals, soon.”

He talks with his cousin.

“Yeah, looks like one of the benches might be losing its, heh, _grip_ so to speak, so I’m placing an order for another one,” he’s told as they work through a pile of leather strapping in need of repair. “But I’m trying to talk dad around to getting a few more, I think it’ll be worth it in the long run.”

“You could try renting to other stables,” Jojo snips the excess string after trying a knot. “Would be cheaper for other people, but you’d get the money for the bench back within the year, I think. What are you going to do with the old bench?”

Jojo tries not to sound _too_ interested.

His cousin smirked and shook his head.

“Oh I’m sure we’ll figure out some use for it.”

X

He goes to the bench another three times, feeling bolder each time he isn’t caught. Last night he’d gone with a plug up his ass so he could feel it rubbing up inside him when he rutted against the bench. He’d never come so hard in his life.

This time, though, he wants to see if he can get even closer—the bench is designed for horses, and he’s desperate to know what it feels like to have that wet heat right at his base. He’s sure there’s a latch or something so he can open the bench up… he’d never had to do it, hadn’t seen other people do it, but what if something goes wrong with the bench? What if they needed to replace something in eth machinery? Ther had to be some way to open it up.

He sneaks out as soon as the house is quiet, skipping over the steps that creaked, feet soft against the well worn path to the barn... plug snug inside him.

His knees are a bit wobbly when he crouches next to the bench, feeling at the seams, and around the bottom edges with his fingers, pressing his forehead to the padding when every movement shifts the plug inside of him.

He almost misses the latch.

It’s smooth, hardly a bump against the rest of the metal undercarriage, and requires a bit of a grip to pull until it—

_~Snickt~_

 —clicks.

The whole top pops up like the hood of a car—or, almost, because Jojo has to crouch under to look inside. Not the most efficient design, he’d say.

The inside is… mostly leather. It’s a large, boxy shape, and when he pressed his fingers against it he can feel a slight flex, something almost organic inside, like it was breathing. His cock twitches, remembering the rippling movement and suction.

Maybe the leather is like a bladder, he thinks, to keep in the mess. It must just stay on all the time…

Reminded of his plan, he undid his pants, pulled out his dick, and let his fingers skate around to the back, feeling for the slick opening—aha!

Sliding under the hood, crawling over the leather base while trying not to knock his head, Jojo kept his fingers at the opening underneath him, and moved until he was lying on top of it and could slide his cock right into that wonderful heat.

And yes, _yes_ , it was exactly what he’d hoped.

That wet heat pressed right up against his base, that rippling suction going to work as he rocked his hips—he could feel his pubes rubbing into the slick, pressed his face into the soft leather under him and thought it was going to be even better this time.

He pressed one hand into the inside of the hood, suddenly paranoid of someone peeking in and seeing it lifted, feeling a slight thrill at the idea of being caught—but please, please don’t—

Something shifted up under his face, something slick pressing to his lips, and the surprise if it had him jerking up and banging his head against the hood.

“ow- fuck. What the hell is…”

Jojo stared down at what looked like a small…. Nub. A little _prong_ that was rising up out of the leather… or… not leather…

The pressure around his dick suddenly twisted, slick and perfect around his base, had him pressing back down, careless to the soft wet press of whatever it was against his cheek. He’d be embarrassed at the noise he made when he came if he wasn’t the only one around to hear it.

He felt a little shaky pulling free from the opening, the plug in his ass almost too much after he’d come, sliding out from underneath the hood and patting the side of the leather insides before tucking himself away.

The nub was… weird.

Something was ticking his mind about the whole… thing, but wasn’t sure what book he’d read that said anything about benches, really. He’d thought he’d learned about them from the farm hands, but maybe he’d read a book about something similar? Maybe the nub was a pressure gauge…

He shook his head and pressed the hood closed until it made that same clicking noise, and made his way back to bed.

He didn’t linger on what he’d seen, thoughts already ahead to when he could get at the bench again.  

X

“G’morning…”

When he came down to breakfast yawning, his cousin nodded to the pot of coffee at the counter, and continued his conversation with his uncle.

“Shipment is already being unloaded, benches swapping, and the Grady’s are thinking over the proposal. We should be able to get things started early.”

“Not much earlier,” his uncle snorted, sipping his own coffee.

“What’s this with the Grady’s?” Jojo didn’t know much about them; only that they had their own breeding facility, albeit one smaller than his uncles.  They bred more specialized animals, from what he understood. More than just equestrian.

His cousin smirked and nodded to his uncle. “Dad gave the ok to get more than one new bench, and we drafted up a proposal for other farms to rent our equipment. Sent out to a few of our neighbors, but so far s’only eth Grady’s who’ve gotten back to us. Only been a day, though dad thinks it’s a great idea of yours, eh Jojo?”

His uncle rolled his eyes good naturedly, both of them smiling at Jojo’s blushing.

“Yeah, yeah, drink your coffee, get some breakfast and get your ass out there. Busy day today.”

Jojo rubbed at his burning cheeks, pleased that his idea had been working but also unprepared to talk with his extended family about breeding benches so early in the morning. When the thought of last night was so fresh.

“Might, uh, might go visit some friends later. So I’m, uh, gonna go pack a bag just in case…”

His cousin laughed at his retreat up the stairs, coffee in hand.

“We’ve got enough hands if you want to take more time off,” his uncle called after him. “Not like you ever do, but think on it!”

X

His rear was a little sore from the previous night—using a bigger plug felt good at the time, but maybe wasn’t the best idea—so this time Jojo goes without.

He rocks a little vibrator inside of himself while waiting for the house to quiet, feeling sore and slick and loose and like he desperately wanted to get his dick back inside of the breeder. He gets himself off, once, to see if he can maybe last a little longer… everyone had worked hard today, and the likelihood of any of them walking in on him was slim to none.

Hell, _he_ barely felt like getting up again.

Maybe he would go into town tomorrow—visit some friends, yeah, but maybe stop by and get himself a new sex toy.

Wasn’t like he could use the bench all the time…. But a few times per month wouldn’t be bad.

The latch this time was easier to open, not feeling even remotely as stiff as it did last night—

_~Snickt~_

But when he opened it up he froze, unsure.

This time, he could _see_ the pulsing inside of it…

For the first time that night, he actually focused on the bench, noting the shine on the padding, the lack of dust on the metal.

And the latch had—ooh, they got a new one, that’s right.

This one looked like it had more… horsepower.

Jojo shook his head at the joke, too much time spent with his cousin, and unzipped, feeling back for the hole like he did last time.

Slick, and wet, and better suction, mmm…

He slid on top of the machine, shifting to get himself comfortable… leaned away when he felt that little nubby protrusion against his face again. Maybe the better suction, meant the pressure-

“Hey!”

His fingers slipped from the opening right as the squishy prong _flexed_ against his face, feeling like the opening _suctioned_ right onto his dick.

His arm slipped, elbow jerking out to knock on the hood, and it was luck that his fingers got between the floor and the edge of the hood before it could close—pinched like hell, though.

Jojo could hardly move his hips, the new machine leaving little space between the wall and the opening—but oh could it _suck_.

It was a rippling, twisting suction, and oh fuck the heat, it felt like the best fuck of his life-

That flexible, rubbery prong accidentally popped right into his mouth, whatever was coating it actually pretty sweet against his tongue…

He should have known something was odd when the machine gave a particularly sweet flex, and he kept the prong in his mouth, moaning against the pressure and trying his best to rut into it.

But, in his defence, it wasn’t like it was much later when he realized the prong in his mouth was _massaging_ his tongue, making him suck around it noisily, that sweetness coating his mouth.

He jerked, several things slotting into place in his mind— _cock sucking monster oh fuck_ —when the prong hooked something over his teeth and pulled his head back down, rolling against his tongue and ticking his palate.

Oh fuck.

Oh fuck breeding benches had cock sucking monsters inside of them.

Oh fuck—ah, ah, ah!

His mind went to mush when there was—it was—ah, he couldn’t, it was so good around, ah, ah—

He felt like he must be leaking like a faucet, when he can unscramble his brain enough to do so, being held right at the edge of coming. Letting one loose earlier was either the best or worst decision he’d made since…

The sound of the large barn doors sliding open made him freeze before hunching in on himself, fingers curling into fists and holding his breath.

Shit, could they see the bench—bench holding a dick sucking monster—was open? _Fuck, fuck, fuck—_

“Early start boys, get moving!”

The monster underneath him didn’t react to the noise at all, continuing to hold him in place by his dick and by the hold in his mouth.

He hadn’t been here that long.

Had he?

“We ready yet? Stud’s being a fuckin’ nuisance!”

“Gimme a minute!”

Jojo’s heart would be in his throat if it weren’t occupied by the breeding box’s… _prong_ , but as it is he can feel it pounding against his chest. He _can’t_ be found like this, mouth stuffed and dick in the orifice of a dick sucking monster, hunched under the artificial hood of a breeding box. Not by anyone, but especially not by his fucking _cousin._

The very same cousin who told him about said monster, no less.

He jerked when, with a sudden clank, the hood of the box was slammed down, his cousin’s voice calling out with a noise of confusion.

“The fuck did…”

He could hear him, could hear where he was fiddling with where the hood attached to the base, and thought _oh no, oh no please don’t open it, don’t open it_ …

His eyes rolled back when the monster under him gave a sudden strong suck, heated flesh flexing underneath him, undulating. He could feel the soft, slick edge of what was around his dick flexing, stretching…

_~Snickt~_

He groaned around the flesh in his mouth, swallowing when it felt like the monster turned into molten slick, sliding up and up until his balls were encased in the same blissful too-much heat and rippling pressure.

The rippling flexing continued, turning his thoughts to mush, his anxiety over being caught a nearly forgotten ball of tension under his ribs as he felt a slight rumbling underneath him.

He couldn’t think about what it could mean, the rumbling, not when that slick heat was flexing and pulsing, a line of heat pressing behind his balls, past and up to his lube slick asshole.

“Get that thing bolted into place already!”

“I’m going as fast as I can! Hold your horses!”

“Really fucking funny.”

Jojo felt like _he_ was going as fast as he could, breath panting through his nose as something hot and wet pressed into his asshole, curving soft and sweet into his prostate and _staying there_.

If it weren’t coming from his ass, he’d feel like he’d wet himself.

“Up ye go— _go get the next stud so we can get things movin!”_

If his dick weren’t hard as a rock and being sucked by a cock monster, he might have actually wet himself.

Jojo jerked, banging his head on the metal cover—almost as loud as the creak as something large settled on top of it, the whinnying pants settling like ice in his veins.

“ _Wa—wait_!” Jojo’s voice came out as a squeak even muffled by the prong as he thrashed, limbs weak and shaky as all it seemed to do is rock him against the monster underneath him. He could feel the soft heat of whatever was up his ass flex and press deeper with his thrashing.

“ _Wai’_ ,” he tried again, “ _don’ le_ —mmph!”

He could feel his gorge rise as something— _fleshy_ —filled his mouth, softer than the prong but coming _from_ it, head banging against the roof again when he reared back.

The object pressed forward, swelling and rubbery, until he could feel it around his teeth, tongue pressing uselessly against it.

Something brushed against his ass.

“Can’t fuckin’ aim, here we g—”

_“Ooooooonnngk!”_

_Too-big—too-much-too-fast_ shoved right in, his muscles clamping hard against it—he could hear shuffling above him, forelegs restless against the curved padding as the horse—fucking _warhorse_ —went to work.

Jojo had seen it before, knew what it would look like.

The shaft pressed in, in, in, further with each jerk, Jojo could feel the flared end pushing up and up, somehow _slick…_.

He could almost picture it when the metal surrounding him shuddered underneath the animal, the equine settling in for the long, hard thrusts they were known for. Jojo bit down hard, feeling the flex under his teeth—it didn’t break, didn’t _give_ , but he thinks he might’ve bitten through his tongue without it there, the pain so intense. The amount of _feeling_ …

He rocked with the motion, flagged erection picking up as his prostate was relentlessly rubbed, as his cock was massaged, his balls fondled. With every withdraw of the long, long, ridged cock inside of him, a fist fucking his insides farther than he though possible—

How am I not dead?

\--he could feel it when the horse started to come.

His stomach cramped and his face flushed, the sudden flood thick and hot and too much as the horse rocked above him, whinnying. He couldn’t pretend it was anything else. Anyone else.

The warhorse grunting was only slightly muffled by the metal and padding, but he could just about feel it when it thrust again, and again, deeper and rippling from its cries.

The warhorse stilling above him, inside of him, wasn't a reprieve, the flood of come pressing his stomach against the monster underneath him—

He couldn’t help snorting, helpless and panicked, at the thought that he had to very different monsters around him… underneath him, between his legs, around him, _inside_ him…

Tears were pricking at his eyes at the insistent throb between his legs, desperate to come—but not from that oh fuck please not from—

His breath ripped out of him at the abrupt pull from the cock, the warhorse jerking free.

“Right, bring ‘im to the mare, next—”

Jojo’s stomach roiled, full-not-full and anxious at the clop of hooves and feeling his anus gape open… but, strangely, not dripping.

The pressure in his stomach was going away.

 _What_ —

“And, _hup_!”

It wasn’t that the second horse cock was larger—or smaller—than the last, but even with his ass gaping Jojo found himself thrashing, revisiting that first awful thrust once again.

The flare at the head caught at his rim oddly, and it felt like it was pressing in at a curve, scraping his insides in a new way even still slick with-

With-

This time he felt the horse shuffle up as close as it could go, hot and stretching…

His breath was punched out of him with each short burst, hearing heavy balls slapping the metal casing at the short, sharp thrust.

Jojo kicked out a leg, trying to brace any way he could when he found himself gasping for other reasons.

His dick, wet and warm inside of the cock monster, was being squeezed at the tip. He could feel something tight and harder there, catching at his cockhead and _pulling_ , the ache in his groin going sharp as even the pressure around his testicles went _tight_.

He was breathing in short, hard breaths as the circle of pressure pushed down his cock before pulling again, and again, his crotch tight while his ass was open wide and throbbing.

Tears wet his face, feeling his orgasm right—there—

The sharp agony of something spearing his cock stopped his breathing.

It cut through the bliss of coming, pressing hard and soft and wide well beyond what he could even guess was still his shaft and making his eyes cross and clench shut.

More than his eyes clenched, because the hammering, short thrusts stopped, pressing inwards while another load was dumped up his guts, the hose pressed inside and _held_.

“Ever thought what’d happen if these benches could get pregnant?”

“That’s a fucking stupid idea.”

“Imagine the foals!”

There was a slick noise when the stud pulled free, and this time he could feel something hot and slick rushing down—no.

The rush suddenly eased, the pressure in his gut lessening, and he could _feel_ …

The wet heat the cock monster had pressed up his ass flexed, pressing deeper inside of him, and a whimper was pressed out of him when it felt like the thing in his dick tried to follow, twisty and aching and getting thicker, oh _fuck_.

Jojo couldn’t focus on anything except the burning-stretching-awful feeling like his dick was getting slowly ripped in half, a low pathetic whine coming from his throat when the next stud shoved its way home.

He could barely swallow around the flesh in his throat, saliva thick in what space there was in his mouth, his jaw working mindlessly against the ache.

Even without it dripping out, whatever the cock monster was doing to drain the come inside of him, it wasn’t doing it fast enough, _deep_ enough, for his stomach not to feel puffy and full. For him not to feel the awful press of his rounded belly firm against the cock monster beneath him.

“Surprised Jojo ain’t here, kids always interested in looking after the mares after the studs’re done with ‘em.”

He clenched, whining at his name.

“Kid mentioned spending more time off the ranch, you know he’s gotten to taking odd hours…  Thought he’d be more interested in the business, with the questions about the breeding benches. Had some good ideas.”

“Yeah he does—was talking with Ralph last night, Might have the Ramones taking us up on the offer sooner than the Grady’s. With their hounds, though, might want to try using one of the newer benches, first... better elasticity, y’know? Oh, don’t give me that look—hey, get the next one ready, stud’s about done—don’t look like that, the Ramone’s hounds don’t steal customers. You can ride ‘em, but our warhorses carry more.”

Jojo’s breath was pushed out of him in one go with an especially brutal thrust, the rush of come gurgling, pressure enough that he can just about feel it in his throat.

He groaned when this one pulled free, feeling like he was going to throw up at the quick jerk in his guts—felt like no time at all when another was pushing back inside.

“Maybe if this one isn’t overflowing once the studs’re done we’ll trial them coming over here.”

“It’s new, so should be guzzling that prime warhorse jizz down like a champ, hah! They’re lettin’ off faster than normal; maybe this one’s being extra tight for them…”

“Yeah, yeah, I see how you’re gettin’… Once the studs are done fucking it, you and the boys can bust your balls, same as usual you weird little fucks.”

“Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy, the way you talk.”

“Nah, that’s the thought of fucking a loose sloppy hole.”

X

Jojo’s hole was aching when it was finally over—his whole body was aching, actually, but the worst of it was his ass and his throat.

About the time Jojo lost count on how many studs he’d taken, the cock monster’s prong had suddenly extended, smooth and slick down his throat.

He’d barely started to choke when it had flexed, twisting, and suddenly he could breathe while still feeling thickness travelling down further and further. He had no choice to swallow against it, stomach feeling full in a different way, something thick and salty at the back of his throat warring with the sweetness that seemed to seep from the monster.

It left him sore, still.

He could barely make any noises around its thickness, mostly low whines pressed out of him by either a thick cock up is ass, or the consistent, undulating pressure around and inside his cock.

He’d stayed hard the entire time, and his dick _hurt_.

He didn’t know how long he’d been in here. He’d fallen into fitful bouts of sleep, sometimes with a cock still pounding his back door.

He could feel air against his ass—inside his ass, he thinks, where he’s just about gaping.

The bit of the monster up his ass wiggles against his prostate, making his aching muscles tense up.

He dozes off.

X

_“Ah, ah, hmm, ah…”_

Grunting, and something hot against his puffy rim wakes him.

There’s something short jabbing inside— _shorter_ , he means. It’s not a horse dick.

It’s aching against his rim, where he’s sloppy with the slick the cock monster seems to be still producing in his asshole, where it’s still snuggled up against his prostate.

_“Ff, hmm, ah, ah…”_

He feels _wet_.

His rim keeps trying to clench, only barely managing it, aching against whatever was rutting against him. He’s _sore, tired,_ and ready to get _out_ _now_.

_“Ah, Ah, oh ffuck, yeah, ah, take it, so fuckin sloppy, yyeah, ugh!”_

Jojo’s eyes went wide, whole body tensing when the thrusting behind him went erratic, his cousins _voice_ —

“ _Fuck_! Gonna fuckin— _aah_!”

Jojo’s face flushed at the new wetness inside of him, at the softening member inside of him, at the spattering of clapping and tired cat calls around them—at his cousin, slowly pulling free from him.

“Lasted longer than any of ya! Get _fucked_!”

Someone booed.

“Can I do my job now?”

“Yeah, yeah, have at it. If I didn’t know you never fuck the benches, I’d think you were looking for a little _private time,_ Randy.”

“Mhmm. I’ll let you know if this can handle your little _deal_ for tomorrow… I’ll wait for _private time_ until your _cousin_ gets back.”

“… Fucker. Normal people go for yo mama jokes.”

“And yet here we are.”

Jojo’s face stayed red at the exchange, heart pounding as he heard shuffling—presumably people leaving. People who had…

He clenched, still feeling wet.

Fingers poked at his hole.

Jojo jerked—or tried to, he didn’t exactly have a huge range of movement, as long, cool fingers pressed inward, curling and feeling around his rim… pausing and rubbing _down_.

Rubbing where he can feel the monster pressed inside.

He could feel that finger hook around it, and pull—feeling how deep the monster was, that little feeler—that little _straw_ inside him pulling and pulling until it came free.

“…You know, if I’m not right in what I’m thinking, I’m going to be real disappointed... Jojo.”

**Author's Note:**

> More breeding benches! But different! More of a fuck box... I have one more chapter of this in my head... because though I planned for this to be a one-shot, it's midnight and I have to get up early, and that last line is where I'm at.  
> Also because if I'm going to include a named character at the beginning of it with no plans on fleshing him out, then clearly my writing mind has plans that aren't shared to the rest of me. So I tweaked a line or two to not make it entirely random, and here we are * jazz hands*  
> As ever, I appreciate the time you took to read this, and if you see any tags I may have missed, please let me know :)  
> You can submit prompts into the collection attached to my profile (I see you IcarusMovers ;) )  
> Have a great day  
> ~XPeri


End file.
